A New Found Emotion
by The.Crimson-Camellia
Summary: Naraku is finally defeated but Kagome was forced back home,Miroku had succumbed to his windtunnel,and sango left on her own.But what she doesnt know is Inuyasha's only goal is to keep a friend,which soon turns into a more serious relationship.
1. Open your heart

Fog.Everywhere surrounding the forest as Sango carefully made her way through the trees.Everything felt out of place,the moon's silver rays were cast aside as dark ominious clouds blanketed it from sight.After what seemed like an eternity she stopped her journey hearing twigs snap and she whirled around,her long chestnut strands flying about.Hey mahoganey eyes slowly surveyed her surroundings and for once she had felt the emptiness hit her like a ton of bricks.

During the long brutal battle with Naraku,she had lost everything she had left as family,Kohaku had been killed having his shard destroyed,Miroku had used his windtunnel despite the fact he was mortally wounded.Kagome had taken the jewel now completed and returned it to Kaede and returned to her world not wanting the horrible memories to haunt her for all time.And Sango had lost Kilala,her one and only companion who had ever understood her completely.She had decided to leave the village,but in doing so she left behind and important soul she had come to love.Inuyasha.

She shook her head remembering the sorrow within his amber eyes when she turned her back on him.She raised her hiraikotsu,her most prized weapon and whipped it against a tree out of anger."WHY! Why am I such a coward!"she cried out to the moon,cried out to nature,but most of all cried out to him,her savior.She tossed aside her weapon and began slamming her knuckles into the bark,it send splinters into her hands as she thrusted and pounded continually into the tree.Blood trickled from her wounds but she hadn't taken notice,her eyes swollen and her cheeks wet as tears broke free onto her face without thought. At that moment she felt someone close behind her,a breath upon her neck sending chills down her spine.As she reached for her sword the unknown person slid a dagger against her throat causing her to cease her actions."Move and die.."The voice was that of a young man,husky and commanding."what do you want?"she asked cautiously as she slowly raised her arm."Hmph..it should be quite obvious.."Before he had a chance to lay his hand upon her she swung around releasing her hidden weapon and slammed him to the ground her blade upon his neck."Nice try buddy but I'm no fool"she smirked smuggly.The young man smirked."So,you are the slayer"Sango stepped back as he put his blade away."Forgive me but I had to be certain.My lord wishes for your pressence,he has heard of the tragedy and wishes to aid you"Sango glared and grabbed her weapon strapping it to her back"Sorry but i'm a loner and do not wish to be pitied"As she turned she felt a sharp pain in her head and blacked out.

Inuyasha was sitting upon a wooden fence on the edge of Kaede's garden while she collected herbs.He has been staring up at the clouds rolling into the sky as morning hit,lost in his thoughts.Shippo placed himself beside Kaede"Granny Kaede,Inuyasha has been acting strange hasn't he?"The young kitsune stared pleadingly up at the old miko and she nodded"Aye...He is merely mouring for the loss of his friends,and for a loved one."Shippo blinked up questionly"Loved one..you mean Kagome?"Kaede shook her head"Nai..his heart once yearned for my sister Kikyou and sought Kagome as replacement but the truth is his heart calls out the the young slayer who has decided solitude than companionship despite her love towards him"Shippo took in this knowledge and nodded turning to the hanyou.Instantly Inuyasha jumped up and began sniffing the air,his eyes widening at the scent of blood._It can't be..Sango! ' _He then began bolting through the land following her scent worry clinging to his heart.After a few moments reaching the forest he caught sight of an unconscious Sango's body being carried in the arms of another man.Inuyasha's eyes flamed with jealousy as he ran towards him"Get your hands off her!"He called out as he jumped in front of him blocking their path as he settled his gaze upon Sango's pale features and the blood running from her knuckles and her head"Who are you? What have you done to her?"The young man smirked shifting Sango in his arms closer to him"I am escorting her to the young lord who wishes her hand in marriage,she has accepted and before I could ask if she was certain she collasped."Inuyasha could smell the lie and growled clentching his fists"You put her down right now or I'll slice of you hands personally..."His voice was low and dangerous,his entire body roared to rip the mans vocals right from his very throat.The young man simply smirked as he lowered Sango's body against a tree and turned to find Inuyasha flaming brightly with rage,only then did his smirk fade and he backed away."The Lord will have her demon! Be sure of that!"He then ran off out of fear rather than defeat.Inuyasha instantly flung to Sango's side taking her into his arms."Sango.Sango! Wake up!"He shook her gently.He found the blow to the head as blood soaked into his haori,he simply pulled her into his arms and rushed back to the village,praying she wouldn't leave him again._'Sango please don't leave me anymore' _That night Sango had dreamt of looking up to Inuyasha's face behind held in his arms and began to wonder if it was merely a dream or reality...


	2. Found Love

The morning rays poured into the room from the windows.Instantly Sango's eyes tightened trying to fight back the light but slowly came into the waking world.Her vision was blurry at first surveying the room.Sitting herself up she felt immense pain in her head and pressed her palm to her temples."Are you all right?"Her eyes flew over to the corner where Inuyasha sat,his arms around his Tetsusaiga and his gaze on hers,she realized there was concern in those eyes."Uh..What happened..?Where am I?"He walked over to her and knelt in front of her"You were attacked and went unconscious.You're safe here at Kaede's"

She turned to face him once more and he caught sight of tears hiding behind her eyes"Sango...?"Sango shook her head and smiled"Oh...Inuyasha!"Before he could do anything Sango's arms wrapped around him and she cried onto his chest,damping his haori"I've missed you.I wish I came back but I thought with the others gone you had no need for me anymore"Inuyasha found himself wrapping his arms around her,holding her to him"Why'd you think such a thing? Of course I wanted you to stay"He held her chin,lifting it so her gaze met his,he used the pad of his thumb to remove her tears"I've been hoping you'd come back to me"She blinked,her expression now of shock"You...you did?"He nodded as she leaned back"Why...?"

The question seemed so far away he had to blink to make sure he heard right"Why? Beacuse...I missed you.I missed having you near me that's why"Sango's heart flipped and butterfly wings seemed to flutter in the pit of her stomach as she smiled."Truly Inuyasha...?"He nodded and at that moment she knew she wanted to stay with him for always.

Later during the day Sango went to stand but winced,her arm fractured and dizzyness overwhelmed her vision."Sango you shouldn't move yet..Kaede just fixed your wounds"Sango turned to the hanyou who was now at her side,an arm wrapped about her waist kepping her steady"I know..but I need to stand,I hate feeling vulnerable"And with that said she continued to walk,Inuyasha following her.

Sitting under the sacred tree,Inuyasha gazed at Sango questionally as she ran a hand down his silver hair"Are you ok Sango..you look pale"Sango shook her head lightly smiling at him,her mahoganey eyes warm with light and life,her smile warming his heart"You worry about me too much Inuyasha.I may be mortal but not ready to give up"Inuyasha knew that but he couldnt help it,he knew this was the woman he loved with all his heart and soul.He saw Sango's look of confusion as he leaned closer to her,his lips inching closwer towards hers"Inuya.."her words were cut off as Inuyasha's lips placed themselves on hers.


	3. Abducted

The kiss seemed to last an eternity. Sango didn't know what to do,to pull back or to wrap her arms around his neck and never let go. She finally decided she needed to think so she pushed at the wall of his chest staring wide eyed."What's going on...?" She asked and her breath stopped as Inuyasha's gaze lingered possessively on her,a smirk curling his lips."It's called kissing,it's what lovers do Sango"Sango turned scarlet"L-lovers?"Inuyasha nodded"Yes. Sango I want you as mine,as my lifemate"Sango looked away trying to clear her thoughts,she stood holding herself staring at the tree.Inuyasha waited patiently for her answer although he couldn't stop the twitching of his ears."Inuyasha...I know what you're saying and I'm happy to hear it...it's just I don't know because you can't seem to let go of Lady Kikyo,which I don't expect you to do but...I don't want to feel like I'm just replacing her..as Kagome was.."Inuyasha looked at her in astonishment.He didnt know what to say,he didn't think of her as a replacement but of the woman she is and what he wants.

Later during the day she went off to fetch some water,her wounds feeling better Inuyasha allowed her to go while he talked with Kaede about his problem."Kaede,I don't know why everyone thinks I'm looking for a replacement to Kikyo! I can love someone else without thinking of her and Sango's that one person who doesnt make me think of her!"Kaede sipped her tea listening to the kanyous problem"Inuyasha,it's just when Kagome were here you loved her as well..thinking of replacing Kikyo and now that you claimed your love of Sango she thinks she too is a replacement"Inuyasha ruffled his hair and growledBut she's different! I love her for who she is damn it! not to erase Kikyo!"He stood and ran out_'I'll tell her face to face,she can't ignore me forever!'_He thought angrily as he followed her scent.He stopped in the forest,he looked around and saw the pale she had and water spilled from it,her hair band was lying near it and blood. He knelt sniffing the band"SANGO!"


	4. The Battle Part One

Sango slowly awoke in a dark room. She immediately bolted up surveying her surrounding"where am I?"Turning at the sound of footsteps she reached for her sword only to find her weapons gone."Don't fret my lady...You are safe here"She turned seeing a young man,his eyes a pure blue and his hair that of a raven's wing but she could tell he wasnt to be trusted."Who are you?"She demanded sliding away from him."I'm Lord Tanazaki,owner of this caslte and you're my bride to be"Sango's eyes widened at those words as he gave a wicked smile.

"Damn I shouldn't have let her go off alone!"Racing after Sango's scent berating himself for not staying with her.Jumping from tree to tree he made his way toward the castle,knowing it must've been the young lord who had wanted her hand in marriage"That creep's gonna pay!"He yelled picking up his pace."Sango!"He called out as the castle came into sight. Gaurds turned hearing his cries and took on defenive stances intending to block any trespassers from entering the grounds."Do not let him pass men!" The man yelled as they nodded in unison."Ah shut up!"Inuyasha yelled as he whipped out Tetsusaiga and used the windscar to knock them back and break the doors into many pieces.

"what in God's name was that?"Lord Tanazaki growled standing as the castle shook and they heard the loud explosion. Sango stood and ran to the window and smiled"Inuyasha!"Inuyasha turned to the echo of her voice and smirked"There you are.."He sighed with relief.

"Get away from the window!"The lord pulled her away not wanting that damned halfbreed to see her."You will NOT escape from me again slayer"She glared and sent her elbow into his jaw and kneed him in the gut and bolted out of the room and down a long corridor"Don't let her out of this castle!"He grunted and men began to race after her.

Inuyasha raced into the castle and began to run down the corridor"Sango!"He saw her heading his way then saw the men behind her and he jumped"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"He jumped over Sango and his attack slammed into the men sneding them to the ground in agony,Sango standing behind him."Sango are you alright?"He turned to her over his shoulder and she nodded"I'm ok.." "You there! get away from my bride!"They both turned to see the lord rushing towards them. Inuyasha snorted "Your bride! what a bunch of rubbish! You lay a finger on her and i'll kill you!" The lord stood in front of Inuyasha with a sword in his grasp"Why don't we settle this.Who ever wins claims the woman"


	5. The Battle Part Two

"Heh all I have to say is that you better be as storng as you claim"Inuyasha smirked flexing his talons and cracking his knuckles. Sango stood behind him as she stared at the young lord."Inuyasha...something's not right. Do not let your guard down"Inuyasha's ears twitched but before he could answer the lord began to charge at him"That woman belongs to me half-breed!"Their swords clashed as Inuyasha blocked using his sword."Sango get back!"Inuyasha demanded and she nodded as she turned and ran out of the corridor from the battle feeling the tense energy filling the air.

"Stop calling her your woman pal,she doesn't belong to anyone but me got that!"Inuyasha shoved at him and pushed him back,the lord glared angrily"I claim her you filthy abomination. Why would she choose a half demon when she could have me..a noble lord! I do not understand!"He then slashed at Inuyasha wildly,blindly even and managed to push Inuyasha against a wall and sent a fist into his sword as if trying to smash it."Get off of me!"Inuyasha used his foot and pushed off the wall and slammed the lord down."You lay a finger on her again and i'll kill you myself understand?"Inuyasha's eyes were aflame with anger and his grip on his sword was tight enough to whiten his knuckles. The lord only smirked and then changed into a doll. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the realization."A puppet? Then that means...Sango!"He stood and ran after her.

Sango looked through the castle searching for her weapons."Damn it! where'd he take them?"She pulled open cabinets and threw out small antiques and bottlesWhere are they?"She grew frustrated as she went from room to room."Sango..."She froze her actions,eyes widening as she slowly turned toward the voice,a chill ran down her spine eyes her eyes locked with foul red eyes."Naraku...?" She stepped back"Where's Inuyasha?"His smile was vile and wicked"He's busy at the moment...I've got plans for you,I'm sure Kohaku would kill to see his beloved sister again"He snickered as her eyes seemed too wide for her face in horror"Kohaku...?"She turned as she heard his chain being dragged against the floor and his figure appeared,his head lowered coving his empty eyes and his body covered with blood."He wishes to do whatever it takes to be by your side once more Sango...even at the cost of innocent's lives..."Kohaku raised his weapon and went down to strike.


	6. The Lost Battle

Sango's eyes widened at the sight of dark blood flying from the wound,it's sticky substance spraying the ground.Kohaku pulled back his blood-stained weapon and stood defensively,standing his ground.Naraku knelt to the ground,his back dripping rapidly from the large wound."You..."His cold red eyes turned swiftly to the young boy whose eyes were no longer cloudy with emptimess but bright with life and recognition.Sango wanted to run to Kohaku's aid but was frozen in place._'Why can't I move..! Kohaku!'_ Naraku regained his balance and sneered towards the young boy."you will pay for that Kohaku..."

Inuyasha was running quickly through the castle until he caught the scent of blood"Naraku..damn it!"He quickened his pace and gripped his Tetsusaiga praying Naraku wouldn't get away.

KOHAKU!"Sangos voice echoed throughout the castle as her eyes widened with horror as Naraku's hand forced it's way through flesh and bones,driving out Kohaku's shard,leaving a gaping hole in his chest through his back.Kohaku's bloody corpse collapsed to the ground,his grip releasing his weapon as his body began to turn to dust.Sango felt tears run down her face but was unable to do anything,paralyzed in place."Damn you!"she called out as Naraku took hold of his shard and turning to Sango. "Dear Sango..I thought you wanted Kohaku to die...as I recall you planned to destroy me in hopes of freeing his cursed soul..."Sango's frozen state vanished and her legs buckled from under her as she collasped to the ground unable to keep herself up."I will destroy you..that's a promise"She lifted her head,her mahogany eyes glistened by tears were also alive with flames as Naraku approached her,he knelt and lifted her by her hair,pulling her eye level with him."We'll see who destroys who"A sharp weapon appeared in his hand and he raised it.

Inuyasha removed the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath and raised it"Get your filthy hands off of her!"He cried as he slammed it against the wind creating the windscar.Naraku threw Sango to the ground and used the weapon as a sheild,creating a barrier."Inuyasha...I never expected you to get here so quickly..."Naraku sneered.Inuyasha jumped protectively in front of Sango"You dirty bastard! You deliberately fooled me just so you could get to Sango...i'm going to kill you!"Inuyasha ran at him and swung the Tetsuaiga only to find Naraku's form emate toxic miasma."Inuyasha..don't be too hasty...you might make the mistake of killing an innocent person...Someone should've warned Kohaku.."Inuyasha's eyes widened and turned to Sango as if confirming the information but wishing it weren't true by the dropping of her head,the hopeless look in her eyes.

After resheathing his sword Inuyasha knelt to Sango's side where she immediatly clung to him,her fingers curling in his haori as she cried into his chest,mourning the loss of her only family she sought to avenge and failed.Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her,pulling her to him tightly and resting his head on hers,as if by doing so he could take her pain away and place it upon himself.


	7. Confessions:Answered Prayers

**(Well this's my last chaptertearHope you enjoy it!)**

The walk back to the village was spent in silence,Inuyasha turning every few minutes only to find Sango with her head lowered and her hair spilling over her shoulders. It has only bee na few hours since the battle and the death of Kohaku seemed to have taken Sango's last bit of strength,of her will to move on and Inuyasha wished more than anything to take away all that pain._'Sango...please don't turn away..I'm right here...'_

Kaede sensed the tension and grief and stood to let them be alone."Ye rest while I tend to the herb garden"With that said the old miko had stepped out of the hut. Inuyasha made his way to Sango's side and sat beside her,taking her soft,fragile hands into his large clawed fingers. Sango looked up to him directly in the eye and he was saddened by the look her mahogany eyes held.Sorrow,hopelessness,even a hint of guilt."Sango.."She shook her head"Don't. I know what you're going to say and you're right,I shouldn't keep blaming myself, but..."Inuyasha shook his head"But nothing! Look...you aren't the blame,Naraku is and he WILL pay for what he's done and I'll see to it"Sango stood raising her voice and tears spilling down her face"Don't you understand? I didn't notice his presence! I didnt notice his trick and I didn't get to him sooner! I killed my father and comrades! I killed Kohaku and I killed my village! Me Me Me!"She buried her face in her hands and collapsed to her knees trembling uncontrolably."I'm the reason I'm alone.."She whispered and she felt strong arms wrap around her,pulling her tightly against warmth and safety"Sango..stop this...you didn't do anything wrong...so stop trying to make yourself believe otherwise..and you're not alone anymore"He smiled lifting her chin so their eyes met,his thumb wiping her tears away"You've got me now..I'm staying right by your side and I'm not going anywhere"

"I don't think of you as replacing Kikyo Sango...in fact,you're just what I need a distraction"Sango looked up to him as they ate,after soothing her Kaede prepared their meal and was called to another village for assistance."Inuyasha..?" "Kagome always reminded me of Kikyo when I was trying so hard to erase her,to move on but I was locked,stuck in time. But then you came...and the past was finally behind me and I moved forward"Sango didn't know what to say and she set down her bowl and crawled over to him,locking her lips with his.

Shocked Inuyasha slowly relaxed and pressed his lips to hers,her hands curving the nape of his neck as he pulled her closer,his hands resting behind her head and they held each other for what seemed like an eternity. When they pulled apart Inuyasha blushed"I take it you accept me"She beamed,her eyes holding bright stars and her smile contagious enough to make him smirk"Yes..you were always by my side and I was too blind to notice...but I see the light now,and that light is you."

Later during the night Inuyasha opened his eyes and turned to his side and smiled softly as he saw a sleeping Sango by his side,their fingers entertwined together. He lifted her hand gently and placed her knuckles to his lips and pushed aside her bangs gently revealing her beauty,the moon gleaming on her delicate skin and shining in her hair"My Sango..I'll never let you slip away from me again..."


End file.
